Currently mobile devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistant(s) (PDAs), and like devices are prevalent in society and are progressively gaining more functionality. Originally, mobile devices comprised simple two-way communication devices designed to provide a connective service to the user. These devices evolved into the cellular phones or mobile stations of today. These mobile stations provide users with such features as downloadable ring tones, music, integrated cameras and viewing screens, organizing and day planning software applications, alarm clocks, and calculators.
Regretfully, there is a significant flaw with the mobile station, namely, the mobile station has a display that is too compact to provide a desirable audio video experience. For instance, the end user can view a video, but only within the confines of the miniaturized viewing screen provided on the mobile station An additional shortcoming of the current design of a mobile station is sound quality.
It is well understood in the art that mobile stations are physically compact due to the portable nature of the device. However, this inherent limitation affects the quality of a user's audio visual experience. Thus, there remains a strong need to provide an apparatus to overcome the limitations associated with viewing audio video content on a mobile station without impacting the current design of mobile stations.